


A Prideful Performance

by PurpleArmadillo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross Posting an older story from FF.net, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/PurpleArmadillo
Summary: There's a Death Eater meeting in a few minutes. What's a Death Eater to do while they're waiting? Severus and Lucius decide to pass the time dueling... with Patronuses.





	A Prideful Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing an older work from my FF.net account (originally posted 2011). This was just something short and amusing I came up with once, so probably don't take it too seriously.
> 
> I've been out of the fandom for a bit, so I'm unsure if JK Rowling has since confirmed whether or not Lucius is capable of producing a Patronus, but for the purposes of this story we can assume he can. Also, I suppose this is a tad AU since Deathly Hallows states that Voldy had never seen Snape's Patronus. But anyway, the story may be rather old, but I hope you still enjoy!

The field was deserted save for a tall dark figure framed in the starlight. A bitter wind stirred the gray grasses, and whispered through the man's heavy black robes. For several minutes he stood there unmoving. Then, there was a brief flash of silver as he removed a mask from his face, and with his other hand, Severus Snape raised a wand.

From the tip a pearly-white substance emerged, drifting and curling into the air until it formed a shape. With a flick of his wrist, the ghostly doe was off, bounding swiftly across the meadow and out of sight.

Somewhere behind him came a faint noise; Snape whirled about, robes rippling, wand lit.

"Evening," greeted Lucius Malfoy coolly, his blond hair appearing to shimmer in the gloom. "You're early."

"So it would seem," Snape replied. His eyes narrowed as his comrade withdrew a slender stick of elm from a pocket in his garments. But Lucius didn't point the wand at Snape – instead he turned it to the left and gave it a fancy twirl.

Silver streamed out the end, coiling and rising as it coalesced into the image of an elegant bird.

"A peacock?" A hint of amusement was in Snape's voice. "It suits you, I must admit." He watched as the avian strutted forward and gave a few prideful displays of its fan-like tail. Lucius shot him a sidelong glance that made Snape raise an eyebrow. There was a pause. The peacock let out a pretentious squawk.

Accepting the wordless challenge, Snape lifted his wand a second time, and another doe sprang forth. Holding its head high, it trotted several graceful circles around the smaller Patronus before galloping some distance across the field in a demonstration of speed. Lucius gave a soft derisive snort, and waved his wand. The bird flung its decorative tail feathers wide and shook them threateningly. It leapt into the air and glided a short distance, performing two deft flipping maneuvers.

Now the doe was back; it reared up on its hind legs, earning a fresh screech from the peacock, whose tail was bristling more violently. For some time the silver animals carried on their battle of pride, each attempting to outdo the other.

"Whenever you two are finished entertaining yourselves…" said a high, cold voice. Both Snape and Lucius jumped, and quickly spun around. Their Patronuses vanished.

Lord Voldemort had Apparated silently, and was standing there, staring closely at them with his unblinking red eyes. It was impossible to discern whether the expression on his snake-like face was one of amusement or annoyance. A somewhat embarrassed silence descended. Snape cleared his throat. Lucius suddenly seemed to be quite interested in a clump of grass near his boot. When no one spoke, Voldemort continued.

"Well then, shall we proceed with tonight's agenda?"

"Yes, of course, my Lord," his followers responded.

Holding up a pale spidery-fingered hand, Voldemort gestured into the distance. "The meeting has been relocated to the meadow's border, at the edge of the forest. The others are waiting."

Snape was the first to stride off in the indicated direction, his black robes billowing after him like a pair of great bat wings. Lucius frowned at his departing figure. _Surely, if their Patronus duel had lasted for a bit longer, he would have bested Snape..._

Voldemort had lingered behind. A malevolent grin formed on his lipless mouth, giving Lucius the awful suspicion that his thoughts had just been read. He avoided looking directly at those piercing scarlet eyes. As Voldemort turned to leave, he hissed over his shoulder, "You know, Lucius, I do believe that Severus' performance was better."


End file.
